1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit, a backlight unit and liquid crystal display including the light source unit, and more particularly, to a light source unit in which light emitting diodes are mounted on a printed circuit board by not using a soldering method but a fitting method, and a backlight unit and liquid crystal display including the light source unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light bulbs, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), fluorescent lamps, metal halide lamps, or the like are widely used as a light source of a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display. A backlight unit using LEDs (light emitting diodes) has been developed as a light source for a liquid crystal display. The backlight unit using light emitting diodes has smaller power consumption, weight, size, and thickness as compared to a backlight unit using CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) in the related art. The backlight unit using light emitting diodes uses a light emitting diode array as a light source. The light emitting diode array includes a plurality of light emitting diodes that is arrayed in a line or in a matrix on a printed circuit board.
The light emitting diode may be mounted on the printed circuit board by soldering. If defects occur in the light emitting diode, it is not possible to remove the defective light emitting diode due to the solders. Therefore, there is a problem in that the entire light source unit is required to be replaced with another one. Further, as environmental regulations are of concern, the use of solder has been limited. Accordingly, it is necessary to consider an alternative to solder in respect to the environmental regulations.